Help me Faith
by Voldago
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme brisée, dont l'identité a été volée et pervertie par un faux prophète aux intentions les plus sombres. C'est l'histoire d'une officière au coeur empli de rage, bien déterminée à massacrer une secte entière pour ramener la paix. Et aussi celle d'un Peter Redeem bien mystérieux, prêt à tout pour changer le cours de l'histoire...
1. Prologue

Prologue : Nouvel arrivant

Le temps pressait. Naturellement, l'incertitude dans laquelle se trouvait Peter Redeem rendait l'attente plus insupportable encore, car il ignorait exactement à quel moment il serait trop tard pour intervenir. Car intervenir, il le devait ; il pressentait que c'était là le seul moyen pour que la crise trouve enfin un dénouement heureux pour le plus grand nombre. Un sens de la fatalité de mauvais augure l'habitait, et monsieur Redeem craignait d'être trahi par la montre avant de pouvoir faire dévier le cours des choses. L'homme, âgé d'une vingtaine années et d'assez petite taille, était pourtant arrivé confiant à Hope County, persuadé de pouvoir prendre la situation en main et d'y éliminer la secte d'Eden's Gate sans trop de soucis ; mais tout avait dérapé, et le comté avait basculé dans un état de guerre civile sans qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Son plan méticuleusement préparé avait été réduit à néant, et il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer parvenir à la prison de Hope County avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Monsieur Redeem n'avait plus une seconde à perdre : il avait déjà été trop retardé dans cette foutue ville de Fall's End, sans pouvoir contacter les habitants de l'Henbane River et du groupe rebelle de la région, les Cougars, puisque personne ne semblait connaître la fréquence utilisée par cette milice.

-Sommes-nous encore loin ? demanda monsieur Redeem.

Il s'adressait au conducteur de la camionnette où il se trouvait. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, et la barbe fournie de l'Américain typique de la campagne ; chose que confirmait son petit drapeau américain en plastique pendant à son rétroviseur intérieur. Comme tout bon défenseur de la Constitution et des libertés, il s'était insurgé contre la mainmise d'Eden's Gate sur le comté, et avait gracieusement accepté de conduire incognito Peter jusqu'à la prison, profitant de l'état de chaos dans laquelle se trouvait l'Henbane River depuis quelques heures. Les deux hommes devaient rouler depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, alors que le soleil à son zénith illuminait les paysages verts et montagneux du Montana.

-Plus trop, répondit le conducteur. Nous devrions arriver dans quelques minutes.

-Bien, soupira monsieur Redeem. Très bien. Il me tarde de rencontrer l'Officière.

Monsieur Redeem ne parlait pas de n'importe quelle officière, mais bel et bien de « L'Officière », avec un « O » majuscule ; la jeune adjointe au shérif qui luttait depuis un mois contre la secte et était devenue une héroïne de la Résistance d'Hope County, presque en passe d'accéder au statut de légende. Son talent pour le combat était sans égal dans toute la région ; ainsi que son naturel enragé et impitoyable.

-Ah ça pour sûr vous ne serez pas déçu, répondit l'autre homme. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel petit bout de femme, celle-là, elle est phénoménale. A mon avis, elle pourrait bien mettre la secte à terre à elle toute seule.

-Certes ; mais j'espère tout de même être d'une certaine utilité dans cette histoire, répondit monsieur Redeem.

-Je n'en doute pas, monsieur. Cependant, cette histoire de mandat n'a pas très bien tourné…

Monsieur Redeem grimaça. Son interlocuteur faisait référence au mandat d'arrêt qui avait été émis par le juge à l'encontre de Joseph Seed ; un mandat que monsieur Redeem avait lui-même demandé après avoir visionné plusieurs vidéos témoignant des activités criminelles de la secte.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un seul Marshall aurait été envoyé arrêter leur leader, se défendit-il. C'était de la folie ! Cela ne pouvait que virer au désastre, et cela n'a pas manqué ; j'ai moi-même failli y rester, étant arrivé par hélicoptère à Fall's End quelques heures plus tard. Si je n'étais pas descendu à temps, j'aurais perdu la vie avec mon pilote, tué par un de ces cinglés de la secte armé d'un lance-missile. Il a fallu que je me terre chez une famille du coin pendant un mois, avant que vous ne puissiez m'exfiltrer vers l'Henbane River.

-Et à une triste occasion, renchérit le conducteur. Le Marshall dont vous parlez s'est fait sauter le caisson après avoir assassiné le chef de l'exécutif du Comté et des Cougars, Virgil Minkler ; juste avant d'ouvrir les portes de la prison et de permettre aux cinglés d'entrer et de capturer le Shérif Whitehorse. Heureusement, l'Officière a débarqué et a tué tous les tarés de la secte qui étaient encore là, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la sorcière qui a ordonné l'attaque.

-Cette sorcière, comme vous dites, a plus de valeur que vous ne le croyez ; et j'entends bien contacter l'Officière avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

Le conducteur garda le silence, se concentrant sur la route. Monsieur Redeem poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras, se mordillant les lèvres.

-Vous devriez-vous détendre, monsieur Redeem. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, lui dit l'autre homme.

-En effet, je ne le suis pas, confirma son passager. Vous ne le seriez pas non plus si vous déteniez les mêmes informations que moi. Il est absolument vital que nous arrivions à la prison le plus tôt possible ; dans le cas contraire, _elle_ pourrait bien avoir été tuée par l'Officière avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

L'autre homme lui jeta un regard en coin, l'air renfrogné. Il ne semblait pas partager l'inquiétude de monsieur Redeem, ce que confirmèrent ses paroles :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez à ce que cette femme ait la vie sauve. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tous ces gens qu'elle a drogués de force pour leur laver le cerveau, sans compter ceux qu'elle a assassinés pour le compte de son frère, elle mériterait bien qu'on lui troue le crâne, et pas qu'une fois.

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples. Si elle venait à mourir, une précieuse source d'informations disparaîtrait avec elle, ainsi que notre meilleur espoir de mettre un terme à ce conflit. La situation est encore plus grave que vous ne le pensez.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'enquit l'autre homme.

Monsieur Redeem garda un moment le silence. Certaines informations étaient simplement trop sensibles pour être partagées ; quant à celle-ci…

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler. C'est classé secret défense. Mais croyez-moi sur parole : il est absolument vital pour la survie de ce comté que cette femme, que vous semblez tous haïr, tombe entre nos mains ; et vivante.

Le conducteur parut alors faire face à un dilemme intérieur, lançant de fréquents coups d'œil sur la boîte à gants. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, et hésita un moment ; puis, il dit finalement :

-Si la situation est si grave que vous le dites, Monsieur Redeem, il vaudrait mieux que vous entriez en communication avec Tracey Lader, qui se trouve à la prison, afin qu'elle puisse elle-même contacter l'Officière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Très juste, répondit monsieur Redeem. Cependant, il nous faudrait pour cela connaître la fréquence utilisée par la milice des Cougars, qui contrôlent la prison.

L'autre homme tendit alors la main vers la boîte à gants et l'abaissa, dévoilant un talkie-walkie sous le regard dubitatif de monsieur Redeem. Gardant une main sur le volant, il cala l'engin entre ses cuisses et déploya l'antenne avant de tourner l'un de ses deux boutons.

-Attendez un peu, s'exclama monsieur Redeem. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous connaissiez la fréquence depuis le…

-Tracey, le coupa l'homme en portant le talkie à sa bouche. C'est Buck, tu me reçois ?

Monsieur Redeem, bouche-bée, lui jeta un regard scandalisé. Il lui apparaissait maintenant clairement qu'on lui avait dissimulé la fréquence depuis quasiment un mois : la population de Hope County n'accordait pas aisément sa confiance. Il songea amèrement que cette méfiance pourrait bien causer leur perte à tous, mais essaya de se rassurer en se disant que rien ne lui permettait de penser qu'il n'était plus temps d'arranger les choses. Il écouta attentivement la réponse de Tracey, mais le faible volume du talkie ne laissa qu'à Buck la possibilité d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Ecoute, je suis en ce moment avec Peter Redeem… Oui, lui-même… On devrait pas tarder à arriver à la prison, mais il voudrait que tu appelles l'Officière pour qu'elle y aille mollo sur l'autre vipère… Il veut absolument qu'elle la capture vivante. Oui, je sais bien, mais…

Il regarda monsieur Redeem d'un œil anxieux, et fit un bref signe de tête négatif. Son passager commença à perdre son sang-froid.

-Passez-la moi, ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras.

Buck lui donna le talkie sans rien dire, et monsieur Redeem s'exclama rageusement :

-Allo ? Bon écoutez-moi bien, maintenant vous allez arrêter vos conneries et contacter l'Officière immédiatement, c'est clair ?

Cependant, aucune réponse ne lui vint, et il regarda le talkie avec stupéfaction : Tracey avait tout bonnement changé de fréquence. Craignant sa réaction, le conducteur essaya de tempérer monsieur Redeem.

-Elle doit encore être sous le choc de la mort de Virgil. Et c'est une fille têtue, vous savez, elle n'aime pas trop qu'on la-

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? explosa monsieur Redeem. J'ai été nommé par le Président des Etats-Unis, bon sang ! A l'heure qu'il est, je pourrais être dans mon bureau à Missoula, confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil pendant qu'un de mes adjoints s'occuperait du dossier ! Au lieu de ça, je suis venu dans ce trou paumé, pris en étau entre des Républicains dingues du Deuxième Amendement et des fanatiques complètement allumés qui ont fait sauté mon hélicoptère avec un lance-roquette et tué mon pilote avant de me traquer pendant tout un mois ! Et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici se rend compte que je suis le seul espoir de ce comté ?!

Monsieur Redeem commença à haleter et à sentir un nœud se former au creux de son estomac. Son angoisse lui causait des douleurs physiques, et il se sentait envahi par une bouffée de chaleur qui fit naître sur son front une transpiration très désagréable : il entrait dans une véritable panique. Si jamais l'Officière la tuait, si jamais Tracey en était responsable par son entêtement, tout serait perdu, et leur dernière lumière éteinte. A l'heure actuelle, il devait être le seul pour qui comptait la vie de cette « sorcière », pour des raisons tant professionnelles que sentimentales : monsieur Redeem éprouvait de la compassion pour la jeune femme dont il connaissait partiellement l'histoire et qu'il ne jugeait pas entièrement responsable de ses actes.

-S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur, calmez-vous, dit maladroitement Buck. Regardez, nous sommes arrivés à la prison, vous allez pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec Tracey.

En effet, la camionnette approchait des hauts murs de la prison de Hope County. Après une poignée de secondes, elle s'arrêta à ses pieds. La scène était si saisissante qu'elle sortit monsieur Redeem de son état : l'extérieur de la prison était devenu un terrible champ de bataille. Une dizaine de cadavres au moins, hommes et femmes, jonchaient le goudron et les pavés, les imbibant de sang ; leur expression de douleur était figée et froide. Des barils, couchés sur le sol, semblaient avoir été projetés par quelque explosion, et plusieurs véhicules à la carcasse fumante gisaient devant les murs.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? murmura monsieur Redeem.

-C'est le résultat de l'attaque de cette nuit, répondit Buck. La plupart font partie de la secte : sûrement le travail de l'Officière.

Malgré sa soudaine nausée, monsieur Redeem prit son courage à deux mains et descendit du véhicule, s'approchant des murs de la « forteresse » ; les portes métalliques étaient closes.

-Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Madame Tracey Lader ?

Une figure apparut en haut des murs, derrière la barrière de sécurité : c'était une jeune femme noire, aux longs cheveux de jais. Monsieur Redeem, d'après les descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites, songea qu'il devait s'agir de Tracey.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

Oui, cette femme ne pouvait être que Tracey. Elle avait le caractère bien trempé, et la voix dure de ceux qui ont beaucoup perdu ; monsieur Redeem avait connaissance de ses liens avec feu Virgil Minkler, qui avait été tué quelques heures auparavant.

-Peter Redeem, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suppose que vous êtes Madame Lader ?

-C'est ça. Je vous préviens, si c'est pour me demander d'épargner-

-Avant de continuer notre charmante conversation, la coupa monsieur Redeem, si vous descendiez vous joindre à nous ? Je n'apprécie pas de devoir lever la tête en permanence, c'est un coup à me donner un torticolis.

Tracey eut une expression agacée, mais s'exécuta. Le temps qu'elle parvienne à lui, monsieur Redeem tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale, ainsi que son sang-froid.

-Madame Lader, reprit-il d'un ton plus serein. Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de me présenter, ou de vous expliquer la raison de ma présence qui ne vous est certainement pas étrangère. Aussi comprendrez-vous qu'il est dans votre plus grand intérêt de vous taire et de faire ce que je vous dis.

-Vous ne pouvez pas-, essaya-t-elle en vain de reprendre, avant que monsieur Redeem poursuive sa tirade sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que faire obstruction à la justice est un crime fédéral, passible de 10 années de réclusion. Je ne vous apprends rien non plus en ajoutant qu'il est un crime plus grave encore de commettre un meurtre. Je vous accorde certes que Hope County se trouve dans une situation de crise et que des mesures exceptionnelles doivent être prises ; cependant, tout ne reste pas permis pour autant. A la rigueur, ici au Montana, vous pourriez peut-être n'être accusée que d'un homicide volontaire atténué, et ne risquer qu'une quarantaine d'années d'emprisonnement ; mais l'assassinat pourrait être retenu, auquel cas ce serait l'injection létale. Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on en arrive là, n'est-ce pas ?

Monsieur Redeem laissa la menace planer quelques instants, pendant que le visage de Tracey se décomposait. Un choix cruel se dessinait sur son expression atterrée : la vengeance, ou la préservation de soi.

-Bon, reprit-il. Deux options s'offrent à vous. Option une : vous réglez ce talkie sur la bonne fréquence pour que je puisse contacter l'Officière sur le champ, et on oublie toutes ces accusations. Option deux : vous refusez d'obtempérer, et causez ainsi sciemment la mort d'une jeune femme tout en mettant en péril une enquête fédérale. Mais laissez-moi vous prévenir…

Il s'avança de quelques pas et continua d'une voix menaçante :

-Si jamais vous décidiez de choisir l'option deux, je vous jure que je passerai le reste de mon mandat à vous persécuter et à vous traîner en justice, que ce soit au niveau de l'Etat du Montana ou devant un tribunal fédéral ; et je puis vous assurer que j'obtiendrai l'injection létale pour vos jolies petites veines. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Monsieur Redeem tendit le talkie à Tracey, qui n'osait plus dire un mot et regardait successivement le talkie, puis son interlocuteur.

-Je dois vous préciser que si vous vous décidiez trop tard, cela vaudrait autant que si vous n'obéissiez pas… l'avertit monsieur Redeem.

Tracey découvrit les dents et laissa s'échapper un sifflement rageur ; elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose ; et puis, bien évidemment, elle s'empara du talkie et obéit sans discuter.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Faith

Tout ça était écrit, de toute façon. Le cours de la vie des Hommes et des événements qui les parsemaient étaient déterminés par Sa volonté, et seul Joseph en était informé. Comme il l'avait prédit, le chemin de l'Officière l'avait menée jusqu'à Faith ; et à présent, il revenait à la Sirène de mettre un terme au carnage du Serpent. Car depuis le début de l'Effondrement, d'innombrables vies avaient été perdues par la faute de l'Officière ; parce qu'elle agissait par égoïsme et fierté plutôt que par générosité et humilité ; parce qu'elle était aveugle à la Vérité ; parce qu'elle avait soif de Sang.

Depuis un mois déjà, elle luttait avec opiniâtreté et rage contre Eden's Gate, après avoir échoué à arrêter son leader choisi par Dieu, Joseph Seed. L'une des deux seuls rescapés de l'opération mené contre lui, l'autre étant le Shérif Whitehorse, l'Officière s'était engagée toute entière dans l'accomplissement de terribles ravages, jetant tout d'abord son dévolu sur l'Henbane River, région que dominait Faith Seed. Après plusieurs semaines de combat, elle était parvenue à récupérer le Marshall Burke contre son gré, qui avait fait partie de l'opération menée contre Eden's Gate et qui avait pourtant vu la Vérité du Père lors de sa captivité au sein d'Eden's Gate. Ainsi, Faith avait été contrainte à contre-attaquer avant que le Projet du groupe ne soit trop affaibli. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, Faith en était certaine : seule l'Officière était à blâmer pour toute cette violence. La sœur Seed avait tenté encore et encore de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments ; en vain. Faith s'était alors résolue à accomplir son devoir, et à prendre des mesures radicales pour ramener la paix : à l'aide de la Grâce qui influençait toujours le Marshall, elle avait murmuré à l'oreille de ce dernier ce qu'il devait faire pour le bien de tous ; et l'homme avait éliminé Virgil, le chef des Cougars luttant contre Eden's Gate à l'Henbane River, avant d'ouvrir les portes de la prison et de s'ôter la vie. Une audacieuse offensive s'en était suivie, durant laquelle Faith avait repris le contrôle de la prison et subjugué le Shérif Whitehorse pour qu'il la rejoigne ; hélas, l'Officière était intervenue et avait massacré les fidèles d'Eden's Gate présents dans la prison. Qu'attendre d'autre de la part de cette femme cynique et persuadée d'agir en héroïne ? L'Officière, immédiatement, s'était mise à pourchasser Faith avec la sauvagerie d'une louve, allant jusqu'à la retrouver dans le monde onirique né de la Grâce.

En la regardant, Faith ne voyait en l'Officière que le bras armé d'une violence impie. Comme l'ignorant qui détruit par dépit tout ce qui le surplombe, elle avait choisi de semer la haine plutôt que l'amour, la destruction plutôt que la création, et avait trahi son humanité pour n'être plus qu'une machine, qu'une arme. Une arme portant la mort et le carnage parmi les fidèles, et dont les yeux ne voyaient le monde qu'à travers un voile trompeur ; détruisant des projets soigneusement conçus et massacrant des centaines d'innocents par inconscience ; péchant à chaque instant dans sa croisade contre la pureté et la beauté. Aux yeux de Faith, l'Officière était un héraut du Mal, une bête stupide et cruelle. C'était ce que Joseph lui avait appris, et ce qu'elle avait pu constater après avoir échoué à lui montrer le bien-fondé de leur entreprise. Pourquoi, autrement, cette pécheresse serait-elle venue pour la tuer, elle qui était au contraire un héraut du Bien ? Après avoir privé des portes de l'Eden tant de gens de bien, l'Officière entendait désormais mettre fin aux jours de la plus pure d'entre toutes. Elle avait les yeux cruels de ceux qui ne jurent que par la violence, les sourcils froncés de ceux qui ne croient en rien, et le visage fermé de ceux qui n'ont dans leur cœur qu'une haine sombre à l'encontre de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. L'Officière était venue arracher son shérif à Faith ; un shérif auquel la jeune femme avait pourtant montré la voie, et qui ne souhaitait plus revenir à sa vie de pécheur sans but. Déjà une fois, l'Officière avait effectué son œuvre noire en s'emparant de force du Marshall Burke ; et désespéré d'avoir quitté Faith et la Grâce, le pauvre homme était parti rejoindre son Créateur. Faith refusait que cela se produise à nouveau, et ne la laisserait pas s'emparer du shérif. Elle éprouvait de la pitié pour cette femme à la vision défaillante, mais était tout de même prête à l'éliminer si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire.

L'Officière se dressait devant Faith, aussi haute qu'une ombre, et comme preuve de ses viles intentions, le fusil d'assaut qu'elle agrippait férocement ; cependant, la sœur Seed affectait de l'ignorer, et conduisait délicatement le shérif à travers le marais, le tenant par la main et chantant doucement Amazing Grace d'une voix plus pure que celle d'un ange. Tout autour d'eux, une douce brume émeraude flottait au-dessus du marais, comme l'enveloppant d'une douce étreinte. Une myriade de minuscules lumières blanches et pures s'élevait des plantes et des fleurs au parfum enivrant, animée par une pureté sanctifiée. Faith était dans son élément à l'intérieur de cette vision de l'Eden permise par la Grâce, et maîtrisait ce monde illusoire comme s'il s'agissait de la réalité ; l'on pourrait même dire que la Grâce était devenue sa propre réalité. Elle amena le shérif avec une extrême délicatesse à se pencher pour cueillir une fleur de stramoine, avant de lui montrer du doigt la Voie qu'il devait suivre pour trouver le Salut ; son Salut. Alors que le shérif Whitehorse reprenait l'air musical, plongé dans la même vision onirique, l'Officière –également sous l'emprise de la fleur- tenta de faire un geste vers lui pour le ramener à son obscure réalité profane ; et ce fut à cet instant que Faith s'interposa et attrapa brusquement son bras.

-Ton shérif t'a empêché de suivre la Voie, commença-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, mais maintenant il comprend son utilité. Il va se joindre à nous dans l'Eden.

L'Officière leva les yeux vers Whitehorse, qui poursuivait sa route en continuant de fredonner la chanson. Faith, immédiatement, se replaça devant lui et reprit d'un air menaçant :

-Si tu tentes de l'arrêter…

Mais après un instant suspendu, l'avertissement s'éteignit avec l'éclat de rire joyeux de la jeune femme, qui laissa là l'Officière et s'éloigna tranquillement, certaine que l'Officière préférerait la suivre plutôt que son shérif. Maîtrisant comme nul autre les capacités octroyées par la Grâce, Faith allait d'un endroit à l'autre en disparaissant et revenant dans un éclat vert, tel une élue de Dieu dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement. L'Officière, le regard meurtrier et le visage empli de rage, allait vainement à sa poursuite, tandis que Faith lui tenait ces paroles avec une assurance à toute épreuve :

-Ton shérif était un mur. Un mur entre notre Père et toi.

Apparaissant finalement au-dessus d'un promontoire rocheux et s'élevant au-dessus de l'Officière, elle continua :

-Un mur qui te cachait sa Vérité.

L'Officière réagit alors en faisant la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, et leva son fusil pour déchaîner sa rage sur Faith d'une pluie de balles. _Elle ne me laisse pas le choix,_ songea tristement la sœur Seed. _Puisqu'elle refuse de voir la vérité, il me faut la tuer afin qu'elle ne fasse pas davantage de mal aux fidèles._ Devant l'acharnement de l'Officière, la meilleure solution restait malheureusement la plus simple : il fallait répondre à la violence par la violence ; elle devait être anéantie pour que le Projet soit mené à bien. Faith, pour se défendre, fit ainsi s'abattre une série d'orbes d'énergie sur elle, tandis qu'elle lui lançait une vague d'Anges engendrés par la Grâce dans le même temps. De quelle manière se déroulait réellement l'affrontement en dehors de la Grâce, nul n'aurait su le dire ; mais dans ce monde ou le réel se mêlait au divin, et le profane au sacré, rien n'était impossible.

-Donc je vais détruire ce mur, poursuivit Faith. Ton shérif n'est plus loin… Il n'est plus loin d'accepter la Parole du Père dans son cœur. Et quand il le fera… Il ne pourra plus jamais faire demi-tour…

Pendant qu'elle disait ses paroles, l'Officière continuait son assaut ; aussi déterminée qu'une armée en marche ; aussi impitoyable qu'un soldat de l'Enfer. Sans crainte aucune, Faith disparut et réapparut dans un éclat de rire, dévoilant à l'Officière plusieurs versions illusoires d'elle-même parmi lesquelles elle se dissimulait. Dans ce combat, comme chaque jour, Faith incarnait son nom autant que faire se peut. Elle avait la foi la certitude et la solidité d'un roc sur lequel était bâtie l'Eglise de Joseph. Son rire joyeux et enfantin était la marque de son assurance et de l'absence de peur au sein de son cœur, et son sourire était un défi à la haine de ses ennemis. Elle frappait sans relâche par la volonté de Dieu et abattait son courroux sur les impies et les êtres noirs ; comme le Seigneur, sa justice était impitoyable ; comme le Seigneur, sa persévérance était à toute épreuve et comme le Seigneur, son triomphe était inéluctable. Faith était à la fois une force qu'on ne pouvait arrêter et un rocher qu'on ne pouvait déplacer ; le changement et la constance ; le mouvement et l'immobilité ; le commencement et la fin.

Elle provoquait l'Officière par des murmures malicieux qui enrageaient son cœur sombre, mais cependant l'Officière luttait sans relâche. Pourquoi donc éprouvait-elle tant de rage ? L'Officière semblait soutenir aisément les attaques de Faith, qui au contraire se surprit à s'affaiblir après quelques minutes d'affrontement. Son assurance, ébranlée, laissait transparaître pour la première fois des nuances de doute.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre nous ? s'écria Faith. Tu sais ce qui nous attend. Le Père nous l'a montré. Le monde touche à sa fin ! Il est malade et corrompu. Le Père t'offre une chance de lâcher prise… de ne plus t'inquiéter… d'être libre…

Ces dernières paroles sonnaient comme une supplique ; Faith y avait mis toute sa conviction, et son incompréhension du comportement destructeur de l'Officière. Si seulement elle pouvait voir le monde à travers ses yeux, le sentir avec son cœur ! Malgré elle, Faith commençait à être atteinte par la haine de son ennemie ; et derrière le mensonge verdâtre de la Grâce, commençait à se révéler une vérité plus noire. Le masque de Faith se morcelait. Etait-ce la fatigue, la douleur, la ténacité de l'Officière, peut-être ? Toujours était-il que Faith éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à continuer le combat. Ses attaques se faisaient moins précises. D'assurée, son attitude devenait anxieuse, de raisonnées ses pensées devenaient erratiques. Faith réagissait avec plus de violence, assénant à l'Officière de dures paroles et l'accablant des pires vices. Ses déplacements étaient plus confus qu'auparavant, et sa maîtrise même de la Grâce se fragilisait : la terrible réalité, gouffre béant et noir, se dévoilait peu à peu ; la vision de Faith commençait à se brouiller et la jeune femme voyait le monde tel qu'il était réellement. L'éclat des couleurs se ternissait, la brume se levait, les Anges se volatilisaient et Faith, non plus lévitant mais courant, fuyait pour sauver sa vie en semant derrière-elle des grenades de Grâce.

Toutes les ressources de Faith se révélaient insuffisantes à arrêter l'Officière ; même plongée dans une hallucination, cette dernière parvenait à prendre le dessus sur la sœur Seed, et l'affrontement n'était plus tant un affrontement qu'une traque ; et cette fois, Faith était la proie. Elle ne pouvait que ralentir l'Officière en la conservant dans la Grâce, mais elle serait bientôt à court de munitions, et son énergie diminuait à chaque instant. A présent, toute illusion était brisée. Et Rachel – _non, Faith ! Je m'appelle Faith !_ \- se sentait en danger de mort. Elle commençait à douter de son succès, et reconnaissait en l'Officière une ennemie bien plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Etait-il possible que Dieu l'ait abandonnée ? Mais pourquoi favoriserait-il cet être de violence plutôt que ses élus ? Faith était fourbue, et dans un état de panique qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis qu'elle – _non ! C'est arrivé à Rachel, pas à moi._ \- Inlassable, l'Officière s'élançait vers elle, déversant ses munitions en sa direction dans un bruit terrible et avec une cruauté implacable. Faith ne luttait même plus, et se contentait de fuir pour sa vie. Incapable de conserver son armure, des images indistinctes et traumatiques de son passé lui venaient en cascade : la violence de son père ; la première seringue qui avait transpercé son bras et son âme ; et surtout, la première fois que Joseph l'avait… Faith voulu se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, non cela ne se devait pas, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas… Quoi, déjà ? Ses pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Plus d'une fois, elle trébucha sur une racine ou dans une flaque ; et à chaque faux pas, l'Officière gagnait sur elle un mètre ou deux. Faith pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Et alors qu'elle parvenait sur la berge de l'Henbane River, une ultime erreur la fit s'effondrer au sol ; et l'Officière fut sur elle. L'impitoyable agent du démon la souleva de force et la mit face à elle. Faith était nez à nez avec cette figure étincelante de rage, ce regard haineux, ces mâchoires serrées qui semblaient prêtes à s'ouvrir pour la dévorer ; et l'Officière, brutalement, lui décocha un puissant coup de poing au niveau du visage. Faith subit un choc dévastateur et ressentit une douleur insoutenable ; il lui semblait que son crâne explosait. Elle s'écroula au sol, le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Mais l'Officière n'en avait pas fini avec elle : sur le dos, Faith reconnut le bruit distinct d'un couteau que l'on sortait de son fourreau, ce qu'un coup d'œil lui confirma. Rampant en arrière pour lui échapper, elle ne put qu'éviter la mort de justesse, sans pouvoir tout à fait esquiver le coup : la lame mordit son visage qu'elle entailla sévèrement, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. L'adrénaline permit à Faith de rassembler ses dernières forces, et de se relever brusquement, mais l'Officière juste devant elle déjà dégainait son pistolet et la pointait sur elle, prête à l'achever. Et devant sa mort imminente, devant toute cette rage, devant cette ultime injustice qui était sur le point de lui être infligée, Faith perdit pied ; et du plus profond de son être, quelque part où elle l'avait enfouie en croyant ne plus jamais la retrouver, Rachel refit surface, et parla.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute… Rien de cela n'est ma faute ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? Il m'a droguée de force… Il m'a menacée… J'avais dix-sept ans… Je n'étais qu'une gamine…

Le coup de grâce qui devait arriver ne venait pas, et la figure de l'Officière s'était figée dans un moment… D'indécision ? Mais la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. D'abord, ce furent les sensations qui abandonnèrent sa chair : la douleur la quitta, et ce fut comme si son corps lui était devenu étranger, car le toucher ne produisait plus rien chez elle. Puis, les odeurs des fleurs mêlées à celle du sang se dissipèrent comme un songe, et il n'y avait plus que l'air inodore pour rentrer dans ses narines tuméfiées. Si d'aventure elle avait voulu se raccrocher au goût, cette possibilité lui aurait été enlevée, car elle ne sentit plus même le sang qui s'était formé dans sa bouche. Et alors que le rouge lui battait aux temps, s'écoulant sur son visage doux, elle n'entendait plus qu'un bruit sourd, avant que le silence se fit complet. Ce fut finalement sa vision qui lui fit défaut : ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'autour d'elle des orbes blancs comme la lumière d'Hélios s'élevaient du marais, tournoyaient et gagnaient en intensité lumineuse ; ils finirent par envahir tout le champ de vision de la jeune femme et transformer son monde en un unique écran d'un blanc absolu. Et puis, d'un seul coup, ce fut le noir ; seule demeurait sa conscience égarée, à mi-chemin entre deux noms et deux destins : Faith Seed, dévouée jusqu'à la mort ; et Rachel Bessop, pauvre jeune femme abandonnée dans l'obscurité, mais qui semblait pourtant lui apparaître comme une faible lueur à peine visible. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un choix, ses jambes ne purent même plus la porter, et elle se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience au moment où elle s'effondrait.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lyssa

Chapitre 2 : Lyssa

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois entier que Lyssa luttait pour libérer Hope County de ces cinglés d'Eden's Gate. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de s'installer temporairement dans la région et postulé pour le poste vacant de shérif adjoint, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être prise au milieu d'une guerre civile avant même d'avoir déballé ses cartons. Lyssa n'était certainement pas du genre à organiser une pendaison de crémaillère pour célébrer son emménagement, mais elle l'aurait mille fois préféré à l'accueil « explosif » qu'elle avait reçu : un crash d'hélicoptère, suivi d'une fusillade et d'un accident de voiture qui l'avait précipitée jusque dans l'Henbane River où elle avait manqué de se noyer. Sur le moment, Lyssa avait été trop dépassée par le cours des événements pour appréhender correctement la situation ; mais après avoir vu ses nouveaux collègues se faire capturer sous ses yeux impuissants, et qu'elle-même avait dû se battre pour rester en vie, la jeune femme avait peu à peu été gagnée par la peur ; une peur qui, stimulée par la vision insoutenable des dizaines de victimes de la secte, certaines kidnappées et droguées contre leur gré jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que des esclaves à l'âme brisée, d'autres horriblement mutilées et massacrées, s'était muée en une véritable rage. Ce fut ainsi, alors que Lyssa n'avait de toute sa vie jamais ôté celle de quiconque, que la jeune adjointe avait commencé sa croisade contre cette maudite secte de dégénérés et leur « Père », ce Joseph Seed persuadé d'avoir été choisi par Dieu pour sauver la population d'Hope County de l'Effondrement à venir, comme un Noé des temps modernes ; sans oublier sa famille, tout aussi dangereuse que lui. C'était sa sœur, Faith Seed, que Lyssa s'était résolue à affronter en premier, car elle avait compris que c'était elle qui avait fait captif le Marshall Burke, et qu'elle avait appris que son supérieur, le shérif Whitehorse, avait échappé aux cultistes et luttait avec les Cougars contre Faith dans l'Henbane River. Lors de ses quelques rencontres avec la sœur Seed, Lyssa avait essuyé sans broncher les tentatives de la sorcière pour la convertir et la manipuler, et avait continué de lutter contre son influence dans la région. Elle était bien temporairement parvenue à arracher Burke aux griffes de Faith, mais ce monstre avait dû conserver quelque influence sur lui, car elle avait utilisé sa foutue drogue pour le forcer à commettre l'irréparable, en tuant Virgil puis en se suicidant ; tout cela, encore une fois sous les yeux de Lyssa ; et encore une fois sans que la jeune femme n'y puisse rien. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une colère si bouillante qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite de Faith pour mettre un terme à sa menace une bonne fois pour toutes et venger tous ceux à qui elle avait fait du tort.

Est-ce que cette meurtrière pensait réellement duper qui que ce soit en chantant d'un air innocent ? La vérité ne pouvait qu'être claire comme du cristal pour ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable nature. Faith Seed n'était qu'une menteuse, une manipulatrice, et pire encore, une meurtrière. Elle avait beau se cacher derrière ses discours de paix et d'amour, se poser en victime avec son prétendu passé larmoyant, ses mots étaient du vent ; ses actes parlaient bien plus vrai que ses paroles ne le pourraient jamais. Quand Faith prétendait guider les âmes égarées et les apaiser, elle les droguait et les transformait en des zombies dociles, ses fameux « Anges » ; quand elle affirmait offrir un monde parfait, elle ne donnait qu'un mensonge aveuglant ; et quand elle accusait Lyssa d'être violente et égoïste, elle-même utilisait ses fidèles comme chair à canon et commettait les pires crimes au nom de son frère Joseph. Le funeste destin du Marshall Burke, rendu fou par la drogue et asservi à la Sirène, risquait également d'être celui du shérif. Car le voilà qui marchait, le regard vitreux, chantonnant d'un air lugubre et pris entre les serres de Faith ; Lyssa, soucieuse de libérer son supérieur de l'emprise de Faith, s'avança pour le sortir de sa torpeur, mais cette maudite Seed s'interposa, avant de lui faire part de je ne sais quelle idiotie sur la « Voie » et sur la « l'Eden » ; bref, la rengaine habituelle. Face à ce visage juvénile et son sourire hypocrite, Lyssa ignorait ce qui la retenait de mettre ses mains autour de son cou et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que la vie en elle se soit éteinte. Et son rire, son rire insupportable ! Elle s'évanouit quelques instants plus tard dans un éclat verdâtre, signe évident que Lyssa était elle-même sous l'influence de la Grâce. Mais pour l'Officière, cette illusion n'avait rien de paradisiaque ; au contraire, cette brume opaque de cauchemar et ces lueurs inquiétantes induisaient chez elle un sentiment de colère et une volonté terrible de revenir à la réalité.

Faith continuait de disparaître et de réapparaître en déroulant son sermon, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Lyssa. L'Officière la suivait à la trace, attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer son ennemie et mettre un terme à son règne ; et ce moment vint lorsque Faith s'arrêta finalement au-dessus d'un promontoire rocheux avant de léviter au-dessus du sol, paraissant éclairée par un rayon de lumière blanche. Mais cette illusion ne masquait pas ses intentions aux yeux de Lyssa, qui se doutait que Faith était sur le point de l'attaquer. L'Officière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et tira la première, débutant ainsi un long combat ; elle se défendit avec merveille contre les illusions que lui envoyait Faith, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa fureur : son sang bouillonnait au rythme des balles tirées sur la sœur Seed. Faith résistait cependant sous l'assaut de Lyssa, malgré la pluie de balle déversée sur elle : la perfide utilisait ainsi le pouvoir de la Grâce pour se prémunir des attaques. Pourtant, Lyssa persistait, et traquait sans relâche Faith où qu'elle apparaisse, où qu'elle se dissimule, fusse-t-elle cachée au milieu d'une dizaine de versions illusoires d'elle-même. Lyssa restait insensible aux accusations de Faith et à ses insultes, car la bête courroucée qui hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle-même n'aurait pu être plus déchaînée qu'en cet instant de toute façon. Simplement, l'Officière reconnut que son ennemie avait plus de ténacité qu'elle ne le croyait, et de conviction ; peut-être était-elle vraiment sincère dans ses croyances concernant le Projet de Joseph ? Mais cela ne faisait rien ; Faith devait être exterminée, comme on met à mort un rat que l'on retrouve chez soi.

L'instinct de Lyssa lui murmura que sa proie serait bientôt à sa merci, alors que des pétales rouge sang se détachaient de Faith à chaque fois qu'un tir de l'Officière l'atteignait. Un sentiment de triomphe sauvage envahissait Lyssa tandis que la jeune femme sentait la fin de l'affrontement se profiler à l'horizon. Après que Faith eût disparu une nouvelle fois dans une fumée rougeâtre, la sœur Seed s'écria d'une voix déchirante :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute… Rien de cela n'est ma faute ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? Il m'a droguée de force… Il m'a menacée… J'avais dix-sept ans… Je n'étais qu'une gamine…

Lyssa, qui s'attendait à entendre quelque insulte rageuse, fut décontenancée par la fragilité soudaine que montrait son ennemie. Sa voix était emplie d'une telle détresse que l'Officière eut un moment d'hésitation alors même que Faith réapparaissait au-dessus du promontoire rocheux. Sa rage sombre se retira comme les flots à marée basse, et la jeune femme ne sut que faire devant la sœur Seed qui, pour la première fois, lui avait parlé avec des accents de vérité. Mais bien vite, Lyssa se ressaisit, et sa colère reprit le dessus ; elle leva son arme vers Faith, et aurait de nouveau tiré si…

-Officier ? Officier, ici Peter Redeem, procureur des Etats-Unis au Montana ! Il est absolument impératif que vous rameniez Faith Seed vivante pour que nous puissions l'interroger, vous me recevez ? Vous me recevez ?

Cette voix inconnue avait jailli du talkie que conservait l'Officière à sa ceinture. Lyssa, surprise, fut d'abord prête à ignorer l'injonction du procureur et se prépara à continuer le combat, mais cette intervention extérieure avait été comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme : elle se retrouva progressivement environnée de blanc, puis ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière aveuglante pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le jour se fasse de nouveau, sur une réalité bien différente de la vision projetée par la Grâce : Faith Seed, le visage ensanglanté, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes et bien loin de l'illusion qui lui avait tenu tête, se trouvait juste devant elle, sur la berge de l'Henbane River ; sans défense, elle semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Lyssa, par miracle, résista à sa première impulsion de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux ; s'agissait-il de la fin du péril dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée, de son acceptation des ordres du procureur, ou bien de l'état d'extrême vulnérabilité dans lequel se montrait à présent Faith ? Impossible pour Lyssa de le déterminer. Toujours fut-il, que malgré elle, la jeune femme abaissa son arme ; et qu'instinctivement, elle rattrapa Faith dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait, évanouie. D'abord révulsée par le contact physique avec cette meurtrière, Lyssa fut impuissante face à la dissipation de ses propres sentiments les plus noirs : devant cette figure inconsciente, sans défense, le visage scarifié par les blessures que Lyssa lui avait provoquées, l'Officière se sentit pour la première fois démunie et même… honteuse ? Lyssa rejeta aussitôt ces pensées qui lui étaient d'ordinaire étrangères, et pesta contre sa propre faiblesse et son incapacité à achever une femme qu'elle savait coupable, et dont elle avait été témoin de ses crimes. Mais le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'appel du procureur, bien que faible, avait été suffisant pour que Lyssa revienne à la raison, et se rappelle qu'il était son devoir en tant que représentante de la loi d'arrêter les criminels plutôt que de les exécuter alors qu'ils n'étaient plus un danger. A contrecoeur, l'Officière souleva Faith dans ses bras, remarquant à cette occasion à quel point elle était légère, et l'éloigna quelque peu de la rivière pour la déposer sur l'herbe. Lyssa devant encore sauver la vie du shérif, probablement prisonnier à l'intérieur du bunker de Faith, hésita sur la marche à suivre, et songea qu'il était préférable d'appeler d'autres Résistants pour qu'ils fassent la sœur Seed captive et la transportent jusque dans la prison de Hope County. Ainsi, Lyssa modifia la fréquence de son talkie, afin de communiquer avec sa plus proche sœur d'armes de la région, Jess Black.

-Ma belle, c'est Lyssa. J'ai besoin que tu débarques le plus tôt possible avec un véhicule de transport et un kit de premiers secours. Je te transmets mes coordonnées.

Lyssa savait que Jess se trouvait à proximité des lieux, et qu'elle ne mettrait que peu de temps à la rejoindre. Pendant les quelques minutes qui furent nécessaires à son amie pour trouver un véhicule et arriver, l'Officière ne quitta pas Faith des yeux, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper si jamais elle se réveillait avant que Jess ne soit là. Lyssa en profita pour vérifier que la jeune femme n'était pas en danger de mort, mais ses blessures étaient en vérité assez superficielles. Rien qui pourrait malencontreusement lui coûter la vie avant l'arrivée de Jess, en tout cas. Une pensée noire traversa l'esprit de Lyssa : pourquoi ne pas l'achever ici et maintenant, après tout ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, et on ne pourrait la condamner sans preuves. Cette criminelle avait tué Virgil, Burke, et bien d'autres encore ; pourquoi devrait-elle avoir la vie sauve ? Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était un simple geste ; une unique balle. Lyssa était de nouveau tiraillée entre sa haine, sa soif de sang, et sa raison ; ou bien était-ce une once de pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour cette jeune femme qui lui avait un instant laissé entrapercevoir son triste passé ? Finalement, Lyssa se décida à épargner Faith Seed, au moment même où Jess arrivait et arrêtait sa voiture, accompagnée de deux hommes en veste de camouflage. Jess, son arc en bandoulière, s'approcha de Lyssa, un sourire enjôleur dessiné sur son visage balafré. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu Faith, ou ne devait pas penser qu'elle vivait encore.

-Salut la miss, lança-t-elle. Je t'ai manquée, j'espère ?

Elle passa un bras derrière le cou de Lyssa et se rapprocha d'elle, lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres ; mais l'Officière se dégagea après un bref moment.

-Plus tard, Jess. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu embarques Faith à la prison pendant que je m'occupe d'aller chercher le shérif, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Jess eut un air d'incompréhension, et son regard se posa sur le corps inanimé de Faith, avant de revenir sur sa partenaire.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que…

-Elle est en vie, confirma Lyssa. C'est ce procureur Peter machin, il veut absolument lui poser des questions, je crois.

Une flamme commença à briller dans le regard de Jess et son expression se durcit. Elle n'était pas connue pour sa tempérance, ni pour sa miséricorde.

-Alors quoi, on va la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce procureur ! Il ne nous connaît pas, il ne sait pas tout ce que ces tarés nous ont fait subir. On a pas besoin de lui. C'est pas comme si la justice pouvait faire quoi que ce soit ; la seule chose à faire, c'est flinguer le plus possible de ces fumiers.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, répondit Lyssa, et crois-moi, je veux autant que toi qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle a fait ; mais c'est mon boulot de coffrer les criminels, et elle nous sera plus utile vivante que morte. De toute façon, elle aura droit à l'injection létale.

-Et d'ici combien d'années ? Tu sais bien que ces procédures prennent une éternité, alors qu'on pourrait régler le problème maintenant en la flinguant. Personne n'en saurait rien, pas vrai les gars ?

Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient montrèrent leur approbation : comme le reste des habitants du comté, ils ne portaient pas Faith dans leur cœur. Lyssa resta un instant interdite, une nouvelle fois presque tentée de céder à son instinct, et Jess profita de son trouble pour se rapprocher d'elle et poser ses mains sur elle, l'une sur l'épaule et l'autre sur le flanc, ce qui réchauffa sensiblement la température ressentie par l'Officière ; lentement, elle la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos à un arbre, et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

-Aller, tu en as envie autant que moi. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister.

-Est-ce que tu parles toujours d'assassiner Faith, s'amusa Lyssa, ou bien de quelque chose d'autre ?

-Les deux. Mais plus sérieusement... Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle. Lui briser la nuque. Lui transpercer le crâne d'une de mes flèches. Brûler son cadavre et l'abandonner devant l'église de son frère.

A chacune de ses phrases, Jess remontait un peu plus ses mains jusqu'au visage de Lyssa ; elle plongea son regard dans le sien, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Sur le point de céder, quelque chose cependant remua au creux du ventre de l'Officière ; un reste de scrupule surgissant comme un éclair.

-Non.

Sa voix avait été ferme ; définitive. Jess maintint son regard un instant, puis recula avec un air de dépit.

-Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-elle amèrement. Je l'embarque à la prison. Toi, occupe-toi du shérif.

-Est-ce que je peux être sûre que rien n'arrivera à Faith durant le trajet ? s'enquit Lyssa.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Mais tu me revaudras ça, sinon…

Connaissant Jess, l'Officière devrait probablement la rembourser en nature plutôt qu'en espèce ; ce qui, au demeurant, n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Laissant là Faith entre les mains de sa compagne, Lyssa se détourna, et s'en fut sauver le shérif Whitehorse.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prisonnière

Chapitre 3 : Prisonnière

La seule chose que Rachel avait toujours souhaitée était d'être acceptée. Elle ne demandait pas d'être le centre de tous les regards ou qu'on la vénère comme une idole ; simplement qu'on l'accepte telle qu'elle était. Qu'on la traite avec gentillesse ; avec amour. Malheureusement, Rachel avait plutôt l'habitude d'être rejetée et moquée, même par le père qui lui avait donné le jour. Elle était née d'un couple aussi éloigné de la religion qu'on pouvait l'être, ce qui était assez remarquable dans ce Montana rural et fondamentaliste. Monsieur et madame Jessop vivaient dans le bonheur de leur amour solide à l'est de l'Henbane River, dans la demeure familiale des Jessop. Monsieur Jessop, généticien renommé, avait installé une serre sur sa propriété, et travaillait ardemment pour inventer la formule qui lui permettrait de laisser une marque indélébile dans l'Histoire. Il travaillait particulièrement sur les molécules végétales présentes dans certaines solanacées, espérant créer un dérivé de la scopolamine qui permettrait de vaincre la maladie de Parkinson. Un but certes louable, mais dont l'ambiguïté de ses motivations oscillant entre la recherche de reconnaissance et le sincère désir de faire le bien ne rendait pas monsieur Jessop complètement désintéressé. De plus, son travail acharné l'éloignait de son épouse, et frustrait le désir de cette dernière d'avoir un enfant dont le père ne serait pas à temps partiel. Mais le destin semblait devoir s'en mêler, et leur joua à tous deux un tour cruel et inattendu. D'abord, il exauça le souhait de madame Jessop en la rendant enceinte, la comblant de bonheur mais inquiétant son mari qui craignait de devoir ralentir ses recherches. L'avenir devait hélas lui donner raison : alors que la grossesse de son épouse était presque arrivée à son terme, lui-même fut une nuit particulièrement inspiré et travailla dans son bureau jusqu'à l'aurore, lorsque le sommeil vint finalement réclamer son tribut et le fit s'effondrer d'épuisement au milieu de ses documents ; cela n'aurait pas eu la moindre conséquence, si seulement madame Jessop n'avait pas eu ses première contractions ce matin-là, dans son lit. L'accouchement ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, madame Jessop perdant bien trop de sang ; et elle avait beau se vider les poumons en hurlant à son mari d'appeler une ambulance, l'état de monsieur Jessop le rendait incapable de même l'entendre et d'émerger de sa torpeur. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'accouchement était presque terminé que monsieur Jessop se réveilla enfin et se précipita au chevet de sa femme, mais il était trop tard. Faute de soins adéquats, madame Jessop expira en donnant la vie à sa fille, qu'elle n'eut que le temps d'appeler Rachel avant de retourner au néant, laissant derrière-elle un mari dévasté. On aurait pu croire que le veuf éploré aurait honoré la mémoire de sa femme en aimant leur fille pour eux deux ; mais il n'en fut rien. Pour ne pas voir son propre rôle dans la mort de son épouse, il l'attribua irrationnellement à Rachel, qu'il jugea comme un monstre qui avait éventré sa mère et l'avait vidée de son sang ; le temps de travail qu'il dut sacrifier pour s'occuper d'elle fit naître une rancœur presque semblable chez lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'abandonna pas l'enfant fut qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à tuer la fille de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé ; mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour l'empêcher d'haïr la pauvre Rachel, qui grandit dans l'ombre d'une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et qui hantait son père en permanence. Solitude fut ainsi le premier mot qu'apprit Rachel ; et le premier parent de Faith Seed.

Délaissée par son père, Rachel passa sa jeunesse en vadrouille, à travers les monts et vallées de l'Henbane River. Toute la journée parfois, elle explorait sans crainte les moindres recoins de la région, ne revenant qu'au crépuscule ; ce dont son père ne se plaignait pas, pouvant de cette manière se concentrer sur ses recherches. Dans les rares moments où Rachel restait chez elle, la jeune fille observait discrètement le travail de son père. Elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder s'exténuer à combiner différents composants et à modifier génétiquement ses chères solanacées ; et quand il s'effondrait finalement sur son bureau, Rachel se glissait alors à ses côtés pour lui dérober quelque livre ou matériel et développer ses propres compétences dans ce domaine : son plus grand désir était d'être la fierté de son père. Sans que ce dernier ne remarque rien, Rachel devint à son tour une experte dans le domaine de la génétique.

Rachel fut une élève studieuse et discrète, ne se laissant pas approcher aisément. Son humeur était habituellement taciturne et mélancolique ; à la pause ou à la cantine, elle restait d'ordinaire plongée dans ses pensées, rendue sombre par l'indifférence de son père. Tandis que ses professeurs louaient son sérieux et ses capacités, ils s'inquiétaient de son isolement, et en firent part à monsieur Jessop ; comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, le père de Rachel ne porta pas le moindre intérêt à la question et ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. L'attitude de Rachel, fermée comme une huître dissimulant la perle rare, attira les moqueries de ses camarades, et la jeune fille fut plus d'une fois victime des ricanements, des insultes, voire même des bousculades et des coups durant ses années d'enfance et d'adolescence. Pour toute réponse, Rachel se réfugia davantage dans la science, et se chantait à elle-même des chansons lyriques pour se réconforter, sa voix étant d'un charme remarquable.

Lors de l'une de ses excursions, alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans, Rachel fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle : Tracey Lader. Cette dernière n'était guère loquace, et son attitude un peu bourrue plut immédiatement à Rachel. Les deux adolescentes se rapprochèrent rapidement, et Rachel trouva en Tracey une confidente et une amie qui lui devint chère. Toutes deux se retrouvaient fréquemment dans la nature sauvage de l'Henbane River, et vécurent de nombreuses aventures pendant leur temps libre. C'est grâce à son influence que Rachel se décida finalement à montrer à son père ce dont elle était capable, afin d'attirer son attention, et pourquoi pas, son amour. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Lorsque Rachel lui présenta les résultats des expériences qu'elle avait elle-même effectuées et des conclusions qu'elle avait tirées de l'étude des solanacées et notamment de la fleur de stramoine, son père confronté à sa propre médiocrité et au succès de la fille qu'il avait rejeté entra dans une colère terrible. Il détruisit le dur labeur de sa fille et la gifla si violemment qu'elle en eut la lèvre fendue, lui hurlant de ne plus jamais prétendre être meilleure que lui, avant de la laisser effondrée et en larmes. Dès lors, il veilla à ce que Rachel ne puisse plus accéder à ses recherches ni à son matériel, et la jeune femme se retrouva complètement démunie, n'osant plus faire face à son père ; pis encore, les actes de violence de monsieur Jessop se multiplièrent, l'homme déchaînant sa frustration sur son innocente fille. Devant ce cruel rejet et les abus dont elle était victime, Rachel tomba dans un grand désespoir. Son accablement fut tel qu'elle commença à dépérir et à se couper progressivement de toutes les lumières de sa vie : le chant, la science, Tracey. Seule la nature dans laquelle elle se réfugiait pour fuir son quotidien et son père lui apportait quelque réconfort ; autrement, Rachel restait isolée dans sa chambre, le regard dans le vide, tremblant à chaque fois qu'elle entendait les pas de son père. Ainsi, celui qui devait par son statut de père être pour elle un modèle et un protecteur fut pour Rachel un bourreau méprisable et détesté. Tracey tenta bien d'atteindre Rachel, mais la jeune femme avait commencé à se forger une armure et à rejeter les rares qui cherchaient à trouver la porte de son cœur blessé. Les autres, y compris ses voisins et ses camarades de classe, l'ostracisaient et la désignaient coupable de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son père. Rachel avait l'impression d'être en chute libre dans un gouffre sans fin, et de voir son monde s'obscurcir peu à peu, sans possibilité d'en réchapper : sa dépression brouillait sa vision des choses et lui faisait voir son avenir plus sombre qu'il aurait pu l'être. Un soir, alors qu'elle errait dans les rues de Fall's End, un jeune homme à la mine inquiétante vit son trouble, et lui proposa de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis. Et Rachel, pour son malheur, accepta ; à seulement seize ans, elle commença ainsi sa descente vers les enfers de la drogue. Sa vie s'écoulait de ses veines tandis que l'héroïne et l'ecstasy y entraient. Pendant de brefs instants d'oubli, Rachel se libérait de sa vie solitaire et basculait dans un monde d'euphorie et de toute puissance ; mais aussitôt l'effet dissipé, la jeune femme retournait à sa sinistre réalité, qui lui paraissait encore plus noire qu'auparavant, et ne désirait que deux choses : obtenir une nouvelle dose, ou bien partir là où l'oubli ne s'oubliait plus. La drogue eut de sévères effets sur sa santé : son cœur faiblissait devant les assauts de ce poison, et sa dépression plus terrible qu'auparavant émaciait son doux visage et lui creusait des cernes noires. Rachel devint maigre à faire peur et semblait parfois plus morte que vivante ; des pensées interdites étaient souvent de passage dans son esprit, et de plus en plus fréquemment. A dix-sept ans, la pauvre Rachel n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette vie qui ne lui avait rien offert d'autre que la solitude et la violence, et se résolut presque à y mettre un terme ; mais alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de mener son projet à bien, Rachel apprit l'arrivée d'une étrange communauté dans Hope County, portée sur la religion et la vie loin du péché. Ce fut pour elle comme une dernière pulsion de vie, et peut être aussi un moyen de défier son père et son athéisme borné. Rachel se rendit à l'église possédée par le culte, sur une petite île au cœur du comté. Puis, elle rencontra le Père…

Sortant de son sommeil pénible, Faith papillonna des yeux. Où était-elle ? Elle ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs des événements qui avaient précédé ; elle se rappelait vaguement avoir affronté l'Officière, avoir tenté de fuir… Ensuite, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, et comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait été capturée par les Cougars : Faith était de retour dans la prison, comme captive cette fois, comme le prouvaient le lit sur lequel elle était assise et les barreaux de sa cellule. Plus loin, dans la salle principale de la prison, plusieurs membres des Cougars s'afféraient et discutaient entre eux, sans remarquer le réveil de Faith. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, sentant que ses cicatrices avaient été pansées ; étrangement, la Résistance avait pris soin d'elle pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Par ailleurs, Faith ignorait combien de temps elle était demeurée dans cet état, et elle s'inquiéta du bunker de l'Henbane River qui devait protéger les fidèles de l'Effondrement à venir : l'Officière était sans doute allée le réduire à néant. Ce fut précisément au moment où Faith pensa à cette femme qu'elle apparut à l'entrée de la salle, posant directement son regard sur elle et la faisant frissonner, bien malgré elle. L'Officière eut alors un éclat de colère dans le regard, et marcha droit vers Faith.

-Surtout, ne te fais pas d'illusions. T'es encore en vie uniquement parce que le procureur a besoin de toi pour son enquête. Autrement, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de te pulvériser le crâne.

Faith aurait dû depuis longtemps être insensible à ce genre d'agressions ; pourtant, bien malgré elle, la jeune femme ressentit cette violence verbale comme un coup de poignard, même si elle sut le dissimuler.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour m'attirer tant de haine de ta part ? se défendit-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu recourir à la violence, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

-C'est des conneries ! lâcha sèchement l'Officière Tu lobotomisais déjà des innocents avant que je débarque ici.

-Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'était d'apporter la paix et le bonheur à toutes les âmes égarées. Je les ai libérées de leur tourment sans fin, et elles ont vu la vérité : à présent, elles travaillent à nos côtés pour que nous puissions survivre à l'Effondrement et marcher ensemble vers l'Eden.

Telle était la conviction de Faith, et rien n'aurait su l'en faire démordre ; mais l'Officière n'en n'avait cure et répondit cruellement :

-Survivre à l'Effondrement, hein ?... Ça risque d'être difficile. Je reviens juste de ton petit bunker où j'ai délivré le shérif, avant de tout faire sauter.

Cette nouvelle fut un nouveau coup porté à Faith, qui recula avec horreur. La folie de l'Officière risquait de conduire d'innombrables innocents à leur perte.

-Tu ne comprends rien, se lamenta Faith. Tu ne perçois même pas les conséquences de tes actions. Nous essayons de sauver tous ces gens, de les protéger de l'Effondrement à venir. Mais tu es aveugle ; tu ne fais rien d'autre que détruire et tuer.

-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour libérer Hope County des cinglés de ton frère. Et crois-moi—

-Officier, je vous prie de ne pas brutaliser mademoiselle Jessop. Je tiens à ce qu'un dialogue constructif puisse être mis en place.

Un jeune homme venait d'apparaître derrière l'Officière, vêtu d'un costume sombre ; la première impression de Faith fut qu'il était soucieux et manquait singulièrement d'assurance, malgré ses paroles faussement fermes.

-Et vous êtes qui, vous ? répliqua l'Officière.

-Peter Redeem, le procureur fédéral du Montana. Je suis en charge de l'enquête concernant la secte d'Eden's Gate. J'aimerais à présent m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Jessop, si ça ne vous dérange pas ; veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau.

-Votre bureau ? répéta l'Officière sans comprendre.

-L'ancien bureau de Virgil Minkler. A présent, veuillez nous laisser. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

L'Officière, semblant préférer poursuivre sa harangue, hésita un moment ; puis, après un dernier regard meurtrier qui glaça le sang de Faith, elle s'éclipsa sans rien dire.

-Je vous demande de l'excuser, dit Peter. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais vous demander si vous avez été victime d'abus depuis le début de votre captivité, ou si vous désiriez quelque chose en particulier.

Surprise par le souci que montrait le procureur pour son bien-être, Faith resta un instant silencieuse, avant de répondre avec suspicion :

-Non, je n'ai rien à vous signaler.

-Bien, dit Peter. Dans ce cas, commençons, car le temps presse ; tout le monde est un peu à cran ici, vous savez. Après tout, vous ne nous avez pas rendu la vie facile.

-Ils ont répondu à mon rameau d'olivier par de la haine et de la violence, rétorqua Faith. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables de ce carnage.

-Certes… concéda Peter. Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus vierge de toute faute, n'est-ce pas ? Nombreux sont ceux que vous avez drogués et poussés à se précipiter du haut de la statue de Joseph ; les autres, vous les avez transformés en vos esclaves personnels et leur avez ôté toute humanité. Et dois-je vraiment mentionner Virgil Minkler et ce pauvre Marshall Burke ? Oh, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Que vous ne pensiez qu'à leur bien, que vous deviez défendre le Projet… Mais la vérité, c'est que vous avez fait plus de mal que de bien à ceux que vous cherchiez à sauver, et qui se portaient très bien sans vous, et sans Eden's Gate. Ce sont les faits, mademoiselle Jessop.

Faith tiqua à la mention du nom de la femme qu'elle avait été. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son sombre passé.

-C'est Seed. Faith Seed. Rachel Jessop a disparu depuis bien longtemps ; elle était faible et pourrie par le vice.

-Rachel n'a jamais tué personne, remarqua Peter, et elle ne vivait pas la vie d'une autre. Il n'y a qu'une Rachel Jessop, contrairement à Faith Seed qui n'est qu'un rôle endossé par des jeunes femmes brisées et interchangeables. Vous valez mieux que ça, mademoiselle Jessop.

-Vous n'en savez rien, s'agaça Faith.

-Croyez-moi, je le fais. Et je finirai par le prouver.

Peter fit alors quelque chose qui déstabilisa Faith : il tendit la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, et attendit que la jeune femme la serre. Indécise, elle songea qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ruse ou bien d'une façon pour le procureur de se moquer d'elle : elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un acte sincère. Pourtant, Faith prit la main de Peter malgré ses suspicions et la serra brièvement.

-Au revoir, mademoiselle Jessop ; nous nous reverrons bientôt. Si jamais vous n'étiez pas bien traitée ou que vous vouliez simplement parler, sachez que je ne serai pas loin, termina Peter.

L'étrange procureur lui fit un clin d'œil, et se détourna avant de s'éloigner tranquillement ; et Faith, déboussolée, retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, perdue dans ses réflexions.


End file.
